microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Surface Pro 2
The Surface Pro 2 is a Surface-series 2-in-1 detachable produced by Microsoft. Unveiled at an even t in New York City on September 23, 2013 and released on October 22, 2013, it succeeds the Surface Pro released in February 2013. While maintaining a design similar to the original design of its predecessor, the Surface Pro 2 has improved hardware specifications compared to it, such as a next generation Haswell Intel Core processor and an increased number of storage options, improved versions of the kickstand and cover accessories. History Pre-orders for the Surface Pro 2 were opened on September 24, 2013, and the device was released on October 22, 2013. The Surface Pro 2 launched with the Surface 2, the Touch Cover 2, and the Type Cover 2. Panos Panay, head of Surface at Microsoft was the sole speaker for the event and the advocate for the entire Surface Team and the Surface Remix Project. On May 20, 2014, its successor, the Microsoft Surface Pro 3, was announced. It is bigger than its predecessor, with a 12-inch display, but at the same time is both thinner and lighter and comes with an improved, multi-stage kickstand which is held up by friction. Features Hardware The Surface Pro 2 shares most of its design with its predecessor, the Surface Pro. The device's exterior is constructed from black magnesium alloy. The Surface Pro 2 weighs 915 grams (2.01 lb): the same as its predecessor. The Surface Pro 2 features a 10.6 inches (27 cm) display. The screen has a 16:9 aspect ratio, which is advantageous for video playback. Unlike its predecessor, the Surface Pro 2 has a two-stage kickstand that can be set to two different angles: 22 and 55 degrees. The new 55 degrees angle was added to make the device more comfortable on the lap. As with the previous Surface Pro, it includes 10.6-inch 10-point 1080p multi-touch digitizer LCD display with a Wacom stylus pen that supports 1024 different levels of pressure. Surface Pro 2 was shipped with the fourth generation Haswell Intel Core i5-4200U (1.6 GHz with Intel Turbo Boost up to 2.6 GHz). In December 2013, Microsoft updated the CPU to a 1.9 GHz dual Core i5-4300U. The Surface Pro 2 was available with 64, 128, 256, or 512 GB of internal storage; the 64 and 128 GB models includes 4 GB of RAM, while the latter options include 8 GB. The CPU includes the TPM, or trusted platform module, version 1.2. Like the Surface Pro, the Surface Pro 2 has a gyroscope, accelerometer, ambient light sensor, compass, 2 720p Lifecam cameras, and stereo speakers. Software The Surface Pro 2 ships with Windows 8.1 Pro as its operating system. Microsoft shipped the Surface Pro 2 with a one-month trial version of Office 2013. Since July 29, the Surface Pro 2 has been further upgradeable to Windows 10, which will be free for existing users. The Surface Pro comes with pre-installed apps that include: Fresh Paint, Xbox Video, Xbox Music, Internet Explorer, Photos, Mail, Maps, People, Skype, Calendar, Games, and OneNote. A suite of MSN apps (formerly Bing apps) that are included are: MSN Food and Drink, MSN Money (formerly Bing Finance), the Bing app (now defunct), MSN Weather, MSN Travel, and MSN Sports. Reader and Sound Recorder were added with the Windows 8.1 update, as well as an updated version of Fresh Paint. With Windows 10, Xbox Music app and service will be rebranded to Groove and the Groove music app. Accessories Updated versions of the Surface's cover accessories are available for the Surface Pro 2; the Touch Cover 2 and Type Cover 2 are slightly thinner than the previous versions and now include a "dynamic" backlight system. The Touch Cover 2 has over 1,092 sensors on it compared to just 80 on the original Touch Cover. The keyswitch length of the Type Cover 2 have been reduced from 2.5mm to 1.5mm. A Power Cover accessory is also available to add 30Wh additional battery capacity to the device. Accompanying the Touch Cover 2 and Type Cover 2 is a wireless adapter that allows them to be connected up to 30 feet away via Bluetooth. During its unveiling, Microsoft also showcased the Music Cover; a variation of the Touch Cover that serves as a DJ mixer with playback controls, a 16-button sampler, and three sliders. While mainstream public release has been announced, it will be distributed to musicians through the Surface Remix Project campaign. Microsoft also introduced a new accessory called the Docking Station. The Docking Station works exclusively with the Surface Pro and Surface Pro 2, and not with the Surface RT or Surface 2. This desktop style peripheral attaches to the back of the Surface, adding three USB 2.0 ports, one USB 3.0 port, one Gigabit Ethernet port, one mini DisplayPort and 3.5mm audio input/output ports. It supports a resolution of 3840 x 2160 (commonly known as 4K or Ultra HD). Category:Tablet computers introduced in 2013 Category:Microsoft Surface